


The Time Before

by ClexaLife



Series: The Story Of Clarke [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before The Ground, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha Friendship, Clarke Griffin/Wells Jaha - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Meeting Finn Collins In A Cell, The Ark Prison, The Ark Station, life on the ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaLife/pseuds/ClexaLife
Summary: This story is about when Clarke was on the Ark and before going in a cell. Clarke and Wells are best friends since they were very young.





	The Time Before

**The Time Before**

Clarke and Wells are chasing each other around the Ark. Laughing and monkeying around. Their friendship is very strong and nobody could get between them. They have been friends for a very long time. In fact, they were friends since they were babies. Their parents were close friends, so when Thelonious Jaha and his wife had a son - Wells - and when Abby and Jake had a daughter - Clarke - they always played together. Jaha and Jake always watched sports together and they would often bet on different teams for who would win the game. Clarke would bet along with her dad and Wells would bet with his. Jake often won the bets, causing Clarke to always tease Wells about losing. Clarke would lay in Jake's arms during the game and would poke and prod Wells with her feet. She would often tell him that he was going to lose the bet, which would result in Wells either tickling her feet (one of her most ticklish spots) or grabbing her and tackling her to the ground. 

When Clarke and Wells would chase each other, Clarke would often run into Jake's leg. Clarke would fall to the ground and Jake and Wells' would tickle her. However, before the two played about, Clarke would plan to trick Wells, so when Clarke ran into Jake's leg, they would turn on Wells and tickle him instead. Wells would always get Clarke back by scaring her, while she walks around the Ark. Clarke would jump and then shove Wells and laugh, however if it was someone else that scared Clarke, she would probably get pretty pissed and hit them.

*

Clarke and Wells were sitting in Clarke's room watching a scary movie. Clarke was laying in Wells' arms, cuddled into his shoulder; trying to face away from the screen. Wells would laugh when a jump scare came on as it would make Clarke scream a little. Clarke secretly had some feelings for Wells and she has for quite a long time. However, she decided to keep it a secret, just in case he didn't like her back. Wells was holding Clarke close and he kissed her on the forehead. He didn't really think about it and Clarke's eyes shot up to Wells. They looked into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what each other felt. Wells lent in and kissed Clarke's lips gently. Wells pulled away and was in shock for what he just did. Wells quickly said, "sorry! I didn't mean-" He was cut off by Clarke pulling Wells closer by his jacket and kisses his lips. Clarke now knew that Wells' felt the same way and it warmed her heart. Once they broke their kiss, Clarke saw that Wells had a huge grin on his face. He said, "I didn't know that you felt the same way." Clarke smiled, "of course I did. Wells we have known each other for almost fifteen years now." Wells pulled Clarke in for a hug.

Wells said, "I've got to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Clarke smiled, "of course I would be!"

*

A couple of weeks after they became boyfriend and girlfriend, they thought that it was finally time to tell their parents about their relationship. They both walked into the room where Thelonious, Abby and Jake were sitting and watching the TV together. Clarke walked in front of the TV to get all of their attention. Wells walked to stand next to Clarke and Abby paused the TV. Clarke looked into Wells' eyes and Wells nodded his head. Clarke said a little nervous, "well...We have some news." Wells put his arm around Clarke's waist and decided to step in, "me and Clarke are dating." Jake, Abby and Thelonious looked at each other and were smirking. Clarke giggled at their strange reaction, "what?" Jake got up and poked Clarke in the ribs playfully, "we all knew that this day would come." Clarke shook her head and laughed. She looked into Wells' eyes and smiled, "I love you." Wells smiled back, "I loved you more." Clarke snorted, "dork." They promised each other that they were always be together, even if the relationship didn't work, they promised to stay best friends. They all sat down together, Jaha on the left sitting next to Wells. Wells had his arm around Clarke, who had her head tucked into his neck. And Jake and Abby cuddled on the right.

*

It was Wells' fifteenth birthday and Clarke, Abby and Jake were invited over for the day. Clarke was holding a little box in her hands with wrapping paper covering it. Clarke knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Wells was the one who opened the door and gave Clarke a massive hug, squeezing her tightly. Clarke said, while squished into his shoulder, "I love you but, your gonna kill me if you carry on hugging me this tightly." He laughed and let her go. Clarke took the gift from behind her back and said, with a massive smile on her face, "happy birthday dork." Wells smiled and took the gift. They both sat down on the couch, while Jake, Abby and Jaha were talking in the kitchen. He opened the gift and threw the wrapping paper on the floor. He took the lip off and saw a ring in the middle of the box. He smiled and admired the ring, "wow! It's amazing." The ring was silver and was covered in chess piece carvings. He placed it around his middle finger and it fit perfectly. He said, "it fits perfectly. Thank you." He hugged Clarke and said, "I love you." Clarke hugged him tighter and said, "I love you too."

*

Later in the day, all of them were sat around a table, eating dinner. They had soup for their starters and some chicken for the main course. The chicken didn't taste very good as it wasn't organic, it tastes a bit like plastic. Once they had finished the dinner, Jaha brought out a chocolate cake. Unfortunately, it didn't have any candles as the Ark couldn't waste the resources. They sang Wells happy birthday and they all had a slice of the cake. Clarke and Wells went up to his room to play on some new games that his father managed to get him from the Ark storage. They played a bit of Mario Kart, however Clarke usually lost the games, due to Wells being really good at racing games. Wells always wanted to be able to drive a car, however it would probably never happen, due to being stuck in space. They moved onto a combat game next. They had to create their character and choose a weapon and an ability. The weapons were: a pistol; dagger; bow or a sword. Wells chose the pistol, as he thought that he would be able to kill more enemies with it. Clarke decided to choose the sword, as she felt like it was the right weapon for her character. Wells made his character look like himself and he wore heavy armoured clothes. His ability was to be good at aiming; due to the gun. Clarke made her character more dangerous looking. She looked like Clarke, however her character seemed to hold more power. She wore fur and light leather armour; the colours would help her blend in with the trees and surroundings. Her character looked like a true warrior. _A true Grounder._ She chose to split her ability; half speed and half strength. 

They started the game and they lead an army. Clarke seemed to get used to the sword; she used it like a true leader. She sliced through many warriors and her character seemed to be surprisingly talented in combat. They finished the game and they looked at their kill count; Wells 48, Clarke 67. Clarke was quite impressed with herself, she didn't really think that she was good at combat games. They said their goodbyes, due to it becoming too late. Clarke went to her room and looked out of the window. She looked at how beautiful Earth was. She was wondering what it was like down there. She thought that it would be quite lonely on the ground. Dry lands. No animals. No people. Just bones of the all the people that suffered from the radiation.

*

A year later, Clarke was trying to draw in her bedroom. However, she couldn't concentrate, due to her parents arguing. Clarke decided that she was going to ask what was wrong, she walked out of the room and suddenly stopped. Her father said, "Abby, people need to know about the Ark. None of us will survive more than two years unless we do something to preserve the air." Clarke stood there in shock, not really knowing what to do. She continued to listen to the conversation.

"Everyone will go mad, Jake!"

"It's not right to keep this from everyone."

"You can't tell anyone! You know what will happen Jake. Your over eighteen, they will float you."

Clarke heard Abby sigh and then heard a door slam. Jake walked around the corner and noticed Clarke, "did you hear any of that?" Clarke looked to the ground and rubbed her head, "enough to know about the Ark." Jake tried to calm down Clarke's nerves, "Clarke, don't worry. It will bring out the best in people, I know it will. These people living on the Ark deserve to know the truth." Clarke nodded her head, "I know..."

*

Later on in the day, Clarke was in Wells' room, playing the same combat game as they played on Wells' birthday. Over the year, Clarke had learnt to be really good at the game and was really tactical during the battle. She could take on multiple opponents at the same time. However today, Clarke couldn't seem to concentrate on anything, due to her thoughts being on the fact that the Ark is dying. She tried to think of different ways to get the Ark working again. She thought about Earth, however she knew that it wasn't survivable. The game ended and Wells noticed that Clarke only got 24 kills, compared to her usual 80 kills or so. He placed his hand on Clarke's knee, "are you okay? You seem pretty distracted." Clarke looked up, losing her train of thought about the Ark and she nodded, "yes, I'm fine." Wells wasn't convinced though.

"What's on your mind?"

Clarke shook her head, "nothing."

"You only got 24 kills Clarke. That's pretty bad for your average game."

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, "bad game I guess."

"Clarke, I know there is something wrong."

"There is nothing wrong. Don't worry."

"Clarke, remember who you are talking to. I'm your boyfriend, your bestfriend, I can tell when something is wrong. I have known you for around sixteen years now."

"Fine..." She took a pause, "the Ark...it's dying."

Wells was shocked, "what?"

Clarke continued, "my father found out. We won't survive for that long Wells."

Wells stayed in silence, he was shocked.

Clarke said, "you can't tell anyone about it though! He wants to tell everyone on the Ark. If you tell your father then you know what will happen to him!"

Wells touched Clarke's shoulder and said, "don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Clarke hugged Wells. "I trust you. I'm going back to my room."

Wells said, "be safe."

"You too."

*

Around two days after Clarke found out about the Ark, she went searching for her father. She couldn't find him anywhere; not in their quarters; not in his work station; she couldn't find him anywhere. Clarke didn't want to look in one spot, however she wanted to make sure that he wasn't there. She opened the door and saw her father there, the room that she didn't ever want to see him. She sprinted to her father and jumped into his arms and instantly started crying. She sobbed, "no! This can't be happening!"

Jake stroked her hair in comfort, "I'm sorry Clarke. Stay strong, okay?"

Clarke was crying in her father's shoulder. But, the guards pulled them away from each other. Clarke struggled and yelled against the guards grip, desperately wanting to get to her father.

Jake tried to reassure Clarke while he was walking to the floating chamber, "it's okay Clarke."

Clarke yelled, "no! Please!"

Jake stepped into the chamber and placed his hand on the glass door as it closed. Clarke punched the guard and ran towards the chamber. The guard went for Clarke, however Jaha waved him off. She placed her hand onto her father's through the glass separating them.

Clarke cried, "I love you."

Jake replied with a soft smile, "I love you too."

Jaha then pressed the button and Jake was sucked into space. Clarke collapsed onto the floor and screamed for her father. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and a voice that she always heard, "he's in a better place now Clarke." Clarke got up and punched Wells across the face and yelled, "you asshole!"

The guards grabbed Clarke and dragged her away.

Clarke yelled, "the people will know about this!"

Clarke was charged with assault. However, her and Jaha both knew that the reason she was being put into a cell, was because she knew a big secret. She got tossed into the cell and she just lay on the cold floor looking up at the ceiling. She heard an unfamiliar voice, "you must be Clarke."

Clarke looked up and saw a stranger standing above her, so she stood up.She saw that her cellmate was holding out his hand to greet her. Her cellmate introduced himself, "I'm Finn." He continued, "I heard about what's happened, word spreads around fast on the Ark." Clarke nodded and then recognised his name and she said, "Spacewalker." Finn said, "traitor." Clarke knew who he was and always wanted to meet the guy who went out on an illegal spacewalk. And now she had at least two years left of oxygen to get to know him. They both grinned and Clarke latched onto Finn's arm. 


End file.
